


Nero和他长不大的龙

by Hululu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hululu/pseuds/Hululu
Summary: AU。甜饼向。





	1. Chapter 1

Nero从小和父亲Vergil，叔叔Dante生活在山里，他不仅不知道自己的妈妈是谁，甚至还是个一直长到18岁都没去官方登记的黑户。虽然Vergil和Dante都养着自己的龙，但是Nero不认为自己这个黑户也能去王国的繁育场搞到一条属于自己的龙——他忘了家里头两个老家伙最喜欢的就是打脸。

于是他就被Dante轻飘飘扔过来的一张纸打肿了脸，上面清清楚楚明明白白地写着他，Nero，凭这张首相亲笔签字的同意书去繁育场挑一头龙，哪条都可以。落款还盖了个魔法印章，防伪的。艹！他在心里骂道，他根本不想要龙，家里两头已经够他伤脑筋了，再来一头？还要不要人活！

Vergil给养的龙取名字叫但丁，Dante给养的龙取名字叫维吉尔，也不知道这俩兄弟到底是感情好还是不好。两头龙虽然都是雄性，但是因为主人是两兄弟，所以只能委屈巴巴地住在同一个山头上，平时小打小闹的也就算了，毕竟有龙的地方植被恢复能力强。不知道Vergil和Dante怎么想的，根本不带龙出去相个亲什么的，一到发情期两头龙就在自家山头打架，白天黑夜不得安宁，足足一个星期才会消停。

“你真的没有用你的枪或者刀威胁人家吗？”Nero狐疑地看着头发发出淡淡焦味的Dante，后者一大早就手贱去扯了维吉尔的尾巴，被毫不客气地喷了一口龙焰，要不是躲得快怕是要秃脑袋光屁股在山上跑来跑去。

Dante一边用匕首修头发，一边理所当然的说，“当然没有。Morrison跟我可是老交情了，签个字而已，举手之劳。”

Nero还是很怀疑，不过他还是乖乖带着那张脏兮兮的纸下山去了。皇家最大的繁育场就在他们家山脚下，附近有个市集，他经常去那里买日常用品，很熟悉路径。

繁育场的负责人对那张纸非常买账，亲自带着这个浑身上下都充斥着“乡巴佬”气味的年轻人去挑龙。“咱们繁育场是全国最大最好的，皇室的龙都是咱们提供的。您想要哪头都可以。”

Nero转了一大圈，看了几十头幼龙，都觉得带回家去要出事儿，“有没有——成年后体型小一点，性格文静点的？”

负责人第一次碰到Nero这种奇葩，一时也愣住了。养龙的人都是为了能成为龙骑士，巴不得自己的龙体型巨大战斗力爆棚，怎么首相大人安排来这么一个不按理出牌的？他站那里一会儿皱眉一会儿歪嘴，似是在做剧烈的心理斗争。

Nero由着他在那儿自我说服和反说服，亲眼看见负责人刚刚强力推荐的一头红龙幼崽为了抢块牛肉喷火烧了自己同胞兄弟的屁股，两头小龙崽开始互相撕咬，发出奶声奶生气的吼叫声。这种类型绝对不能带回家去，说不定哪天山头就被铲平了。

“我们有一头非常特殊的黑龙，不知道合不合您的意思。”负责人终于下定了决心，要带着Nero去一处非常偏僻的窝棚。“喏，就是那家伙。”

Nero顺着他手指的方向看过去，一头浑身漆黑的幼龙抱着自己的尾巴蜷成一团睡在稻草窝里，大约有一只成年的猫那么大，小小的脑袋底下枕着的居然是一本精装书。

“它已经在咱们繁育场很多很多年了，按年龄来说已经成年许久了。可是它一直保持着幼崽的大小，鳞片也一直这么小小的，”负责人用小指头的指甲盖比了比，“一开始我们以为是什么特殊品种，好吃好喝地养着。可是它熬没了3任养殖场负责人，还是一头幼崽，丝毫变化都没有。前段时间王都研究院最终确认它没有研究价值，所以被搬到这个角落里来了。您要是觉得合适，那就带它走吧。它是个好孩子，不挑吃不挑住，长不大又安静，正满足您的要求。”

听负责人话里的意思，Nero明白这个心软的人希望能给这头小黑龙一个出路。被抛弃的龙崽想必下场并不怎么好。“它愿意跟我走吗？”

“您把手伸过去，它要是喜欢您，会愿意跟您走的。”负责人挺高兴的，胖乎乎的脸上挂着老父亲般的笑。

Nero翻过形同虚设的栅栏，故意将脚步落得重重地，走到小黑龙附近就停了下来。

那小黑龙被人类吵醒了，睁开眼睛发现是一个陌生人，警惕地在窝里蹲起来，不忘把那本书塞到屁股后面藏起来。

“嘿，你好，我是Nero。你——愿意跟我走吗？我会好好养你的。”Nero在警惕的目光中缓缓地又靠近了一些，伸出自己的左手放到小黑龙的跟前。

小黑龙耸着鼻子嗅了嗅，似乎挺喜欢Nero身上的气味，竟然很快就攀着Nero的手臂由着他把自己抱进了怀里——不忘扭过身用粗短的小爪子把窝里的书带走。

“噢，我们的小家伙要离开了。”负责人有些伤感地说。

可惜小黑龙根本不想搭理他，自顾自抱着那本书靠在Nero怀里蜷成一团，任由他像抱小孩儿一样把自己抱着。

以后自己也是养龙的男人了。Nero心想着带这么个小家伙回去，家里两头祖宗应该不会有破坏力升级的机会。看看这小龙崽多安静啊！回家的路上一声不吭的乖乖地靠在怀里，小脑袋还窝在Nero的肩窝里似乎对外面的世界并不好奇。幼鳞摸上去一点都不割手，细细密密甚至有点好摸。

回到家里，Vergil和Dante竟然都安安分分地坐在各自的指定座位上，没看书也没擦刀，似乎在的等他。两头祖宗不知道又飞哪儿野去了，山头上一片安详宁静。

“他果然选的小三三！”Dante嬉皮笑脸地对Vergil说。“你看小三三那模样，这么多年一点没变过，还是这么小这么可爱。”他跳过来伸手要摸小黑龙。

原本一动不动任由Nero抱怀里摸来摸去的小黑龙突然暴起，快狠准地一口咬住Dante的手指头，把Nero吓了一跳。“嘿，快松口！不能咬Dante！”但是小黑龙就是不松口，吊在Dante的手上，绿色的眼睛非常生气地瞪着Dante。

被咬的Dante无所谓地用另一只手拍了拍小黑龙的脑袋，“不怕不怕，乳牙而已嘛！根本破不了皮。”他嘿嘿一笑，露出一口雪白整齐的牙齿，对着小黑龙龇了龇。

小黑龙呸一声把他的手指头吐出来，果然连一点印子都没有。

Nero赶紧把自己的龙抱好，生怕这小家伙转头又咬了Vergil，肯定要被剁成龙肉块。要知道Vergil生气起来连自己的龙但丁都要砍。“你们知道它？”

“知道，知道。老相识了。”

Vergil说，“他是第三个。”

第三个？Nero有些疑惑，什么第三个？

见儿子想不通，Vergil大发慈悲地补充道。“维吉尔是第一个，但丁是第二个，他是第三个。”

所以，家里那俩祖宗跟自己怀里这个是同一个窝里出的蛋。“幸好是最小的那个。”Nero庆幸地说，“我看它还喜欢看书呢，比你们那两个喜欢打架的好多了。”说完，抱着自己的小黑龙美滋滋的回屋里铺窝去了。

Dante转头对他哥说，“我怎么觉得我们俩被Nero嫌弃了？”

Vergil没好气地哼了声。


	2. Chapter 2

Nero抱着自己的小黑龙，怎么看怎么喜欢。小小只的体形抱在怀里不轻不重刚刚好，而且还十分配合，小爪子轻轻地勾着Nero的衣襟，把自己的身躯靠在他身上，小小的头颅搭着他的肩，想睡觉了就蹭到肩窝里去。最重要的是这小家伙不吵不闹特安静，Nero怎么摆弄它都很乖巧。

“真乖真乖。”Nero美滋滋地亲了小黑龙一口，看见对方湖绿色的眼睛似乎有些惊讶地看着自己，笑得眼睛都眯起来了，用鼻尖去蹭对方的鼻头。“饿不饿？要不要吃点东西？”

小黑龙小小的爪子摸了摸鼻子，但是小短腿的它摸不到被Nero亲过的地方，只好放下小爪子，默默地转过头。

难道害羞了？原来龙也会害羞？回忆了一下家里两头祖宗往日行径——算了，那两个怎么能跟小黑龙比。没得比没得比。小心地把小黑龙放在枕头上，Nero捏捏一直乖乖放在小肚肚上的小爪爪。“别乱跑啊，我给你拿点吃的。”他离开房间前十分不放心地回头看了看，小黑龙乖乖地坐在枕头上，绿眼睛一直看着他。他忍不住又叮嘱了一声，“乖啊，我马上就回来！”

小黑龙歪着头看他，吧嗒倒进软乎乎的枕头里抱住尾巴似乎想睡觉了。

Nero立刻从门口冲回床边，扯过毯子的一角给它盖好，这才又出门去，打算到厨房找些吃的。

他们家的厨房很大，储藏室占了大半的面积。Credo农场主一星期一次给他们家送吃的来，把储藏室塞满。现在正是接近周末的时候，大块的肉食差不多都被维吉尔和但丁吃没了，不过做人老爹和叔叔的两个长辈还记得给Nero留些碎料，比如盘子大小的牛肉。

啊，小黑龙还那么小，能吃生肉吗？Nero看着面前的肉块犹豫地想，要不要煮熟？但是煮熟需要点时间，先热点羊奶垫垫肚子吧。不知道它吃不吃水果，这次的葡萄挺甜的。（Dante：你快醒醒！那是龙！）

Nero忙活了一会儿，锅子里煮着肉，他先把热好的羊奶和洗干净的葡萄带回去。

似乎是闻到了食物的气味，Nero一回到房间里小黑龙就睁开眼睛，爬起来坐在枕头上眼巴巴地看着他，和他手里的食物。这个可爱的场景简直要把Nero的少男心都融化了，世界上居然会有这么可爱这么惹人疼的龙！把盛着食物的盘子放在床头柜上，Nero这才把小黑龙抱过来。

那小东西垫着小后腿趴在托盘边上，望着羊奶和葡萄双眼闪闪发光，可就是不吃。

“没见过这些东西不知道怎么吃吗？”Nero爱怜地摸摸龙头，“没关系，我先喂你。多两次就会自己吃了。”

于是当Dante吃完厨房里煮得香喷喷的牛肉，剔着牙溜达过Nero门前，看见的就是他侄子——从小一直声称不喜欢龙的十八岁大好男儿，正坐在床边满脸喜悦地一勺一勺地喂怀里的小龙崽喝羊奶的场景。那小心仔细的模样，简直比得上Kyrie照顾Credo捡回家的小婴儿了！他蹒跚着步子挪回楼下，对正在看书的Vergil说，“你儿子怕是中了邪，我们得去找Credo请一个牧师过来给他驱驱魔。”

Vergil冰蓝色的眼睛转过来看了Dante一眼——胡子渣拉嘴浮油光目光涣散，他冷淡地又把视线转了回去。“Kyrie送过来的枫糖饼还有剩，Nero放在储物柜倒数第三行第五格里面了。”糖分摄入过低，傻弟弟又开始胡言乱语了。也许应该让Nero稍微提高下Dante每天的糖分标准。

“什么？上次明明跟我说没了！”Dante立刻转移注意力往厨房走。

然而缺糖的Dante并没吃到枫糖饼。Nero正抱着他的新宠小黑龙站在厨房那口被Dante吃得干干净净的锅面前，听见Dante进来立刻将自己谴责的目光钉在了他身上。“今天没有圣代了。披萨也没有了。”

Dante石化在门前，甚至忘了Vergil透给他柜子里还有枫糖饼的事。

Nero捏捏小黑龙的爪子，“我再给你煮一块吧，你乖乖的别闹。”他不放心地在屋里转了转，看见自家老爸正坐在椅子上看书，走过去咕咚把怀里的宝贝往Vergil怀里一放。“老爸，帮我照顾一会儿，我去厨房。”

Vergil看了看儿子，又看了看怀里的龙崽，后者已经埋头去探自己手里的书。“Dante怎么了？”

“他偷吃。”

这蠢货拿枫糖饼不知道躲着点吗？Vergil感到额角隐隐抽痛。“知道了。”

Nero十分放心地回厨房去洗锅煮肉，同时严厉地摁死了守在门口的Dante最后争取吃甜食的努力。“没得商量。”

被家里掌管厨房的大侄子严肃拒绝的Dante生无可恋地飘回来，看见小黑龙正坐在他老哥怀里一起看书，Vergil甚至允许他把小爪子搭在书上。“小三三，你到底是怎么做到的？”

一人一龙转过头来看了他一眼，又齐刷刷地转过去继续看书。

Dante不依不饶地扑过去，“这才第一天见面呢，他就这么。我都带了他十多年了，比Vergil这个正牌老爹还任劳任怨，他竟然扣我的甜食。”

Vergil不悦地把搭在自己腿上的Dante的手拍开，慢悠悠地翻了一页。“你是在说他16岁生日那天带他去城里看脱衣舞娘？还是在说12岁骗他喝酒结果头疼了一整天？”察觉到小黑龙有点炸鳞，他安抚地摸了摸小小的脑袋。

Dante恹恹地倒进沙发里，用一张报纸挡住自己的脸装死。

不多一会，Nero端着一大盘肉出来，用刀子切成小块一口一口喂给小黑龙吃。

“龙只会给自己的配偶投喂食物。”Vergil冷不丁说了一句。

Nero擦擦小黑龙嘴边沾上的汤汁，毫不在意地说，“咱们家的还是小宝宝呢，等长大点了再自己吃也来得及。”

旁边躺尸的Dante闻言在心里冷笑，觉得自家大侄子好年轻好天真。

“平时维吉尔和但丁是怎么洗澡的？”Nero问。

“互相喷火烧一烧呗。火山口离咱们家太远，最近的一个都要飞一个月，多累啊。”Dante说。

Nero皱眉，“V还这么小，怎么禁得起成年龙炎的温度？”

“你给小三三取得名字就一个字母？V？”

“它一直抱着的诗集封面上只有一个‘V’字，我看它挺喜欢的。”

Vergil没说那是他的书，眼角看见小黑龙的尾巴摇得正欢。算了，当事龙都没意见，他管这种闲事干嘛。

Dante没扯开脸上的报纸，偷偷摸摸笑得十分有意味。“你要给小三三洗澡？用热水也行啊！‘幼崽’嘛，在野外的幼龙都是在温泉里洗的。记得出水之后要赶紧擦干，不然容易生病。”

于是当晚，Nero烧了一大桶热水，把小黑龙从头到尾巴尖洗了个彻彻底底，连尾巴根都小心仔细地擦了个干净。随后又用柔和的毛巾从头到尾巴尖擦了个遍，连爪子都一一清理。

“他甚至硬把小三三的尾巴拉开，连腿根都擦洗了一遍。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”偷看完Nero洗龙的Dante翻窗子进了Vergil的屋，边讲边笑得捶床，然后被Vergil拎着后衣领扔了出去。

这个傻大侄子哟！掀开一条龙的尾巴啥意思你到底懂不懂啊！


	3. Chapter 3

“我们现在都是爷爷辈儿了。”Dante对维吉尔说，语言间充满了伤感。他的龙并不想搭理他，闭着眼睛继续晒太阳打盹儿。

从Nero照顾V的状态来讲，Dante这个做叔叔的自认为是爷爷辈儿也没什么错。他每天进进出出都把小黑龙抱在怀里，简直片刻不离手，吃喝拉撒睡都照顾得无微不至不假人手，只有实在照顾不过来的时候才会暂时拜托Vergil帮忙看顾一下。或许一开始还能认为是小年轻初获龙崽心里欢喜，可都整整三年了还这么无微不至就十分有话说了。

虽然维吉尔不怎么搭理自己，Dante也很习惯一个人把聊天继续下去。“或许往好处想，等以后他有了孩子，也能照顾得棒棒的。不过他都把小三三的尾巴掀开那么多次，这要娶媳妇也只能是小三三了啊！”他开始咯咯咯地笑，越笑越大声，差点就要在维吉尔的肚皮上打滚起来。

灵活的龙尾及时将Dante的身影挡了挡，避免了一出滚落龙腹的惨剧。

“虽然咱们家不看重这些有的没的，可我总觉得有点心慌。”Dante忧虑地说，手里却管不住地扯住了维吉尔的尾巴尖，趁着不注意就想用力掀开。

维吉尔巨大的身躯猛地跃起，把Dante掀翻在地上连打几个滚。它冰蓝色的眼睛怒气冲天地瞪着灰头土脸的Dante，巨嘴一张龙炎便喷了出来，烧出一条笔直的灰烬带，然后看也不看惹祸的家伙是个什么情况，径直飞走了。

当天下午，午睡起床的Nero抱着心肝宝贝小黑龙从卧室里出来，就看见裹着床单的Dante在沙发上修理被烧焦的头发。

“大侄子啊，维吉尔把我最后一身衣服都烧坏啦。你去Nico那儿帮我带些回来呗！”

Nero一边给小黑龙冲羊奶一边嫌弃道，“你又去扯维吉尔的尾巴了？明知道它不喜欢，你还总去招惹它干嘛？”他双手都没空，就把V放到肩膀上，让小家伙蹲在肩头，小爪子抱着自己的头免得摔下去。

“它害羞嘛，你看这次我也没受伤，它还是爱我的。”

小黑龙发出十分像嗤笑的声响，由着Nero抽空抬手拍了拍屁股蹲儿。它坚决不肯用奶瓶，更不愿意趴在盘子边上舔舐，一定要Nero亲手拿着小银勺一口一口喂。Nero一点不觉得它闹脾气，反倒十分开心，养成了一定要把V抱在怀里慢慢喂的习惯。

Dante坐在三人沙发上看着隔壁和谐如父子的一人一龙只觉得眼睛都要瞎了。看看这个刚过二十一岁未婚青年一举一动如同身为龙父的模样！看看这个熬没了三任饲养场负责人的假龙崽甩着尾巴心安理得的模样！想想维吉尔一被自己碰尾巴就炸鳞，还要冲自己喷火，真是人比人气死人。

虽然心里颇有些嫌弃，Nero还是带着小黑龙下山找Nico给Dante买衣服去了。

碰巧Kyrie也在Nico处给家里收养的十来个孤儿订新衣裳。栗色头发的美丽姑娘看到Nero和V，喜悦的情绪臌胀得充斥了整个店面。她大大方方地与Nero打招呼，随即伸开双手，用闪闪发亮的眼神询问V要不要过来给她抱。

Nero立刻紧张兮兮地抱紧怀里的小黑龙，明确表达了“这是我家的不给你抱”的中心思想。小黑龙原本小小的爪子都已经放开了Nero的衣襟，现在感觉到他按在身上的力度显著增强，便又乖顺地趴回Nero的胸膛。

“小气鬼。”Kyrie笑骂一句，只能伸手摸了摸因为被照顾得极好，鳞片愈发光泽顺滑的小黑龙。

虽然不想让Kyrie不高兴，但Nero更受不了小心肝儿落在别人怀里被抚摸爱怜。而V对自己心情的照顾迁就更是令他十分愉快。他捏捏小小的肉嘟嘟的爪子，又放到嘴边啧啧有声地亲了一大口。

“炫耀个头啦！不买东西快点走，别挡着我做生意！”Nico从来没成功把小黑龙拐到手过，看到Nero这样子就酸得要死。

“是Dante啦，他又没衣服穿了。”Nero捏完了小爪子，又去捏短短肥肥的小尾巴尖。

Nico红着眼睛去后头仓库提了一箱子衣服出来，“30个金币。”

“比上次贵了10金币！”

Kyrie知道她心里不痛快，狮子大开口要宰Nero一顿才舒坦，抿嘴笑着不开口。

“爱买不买！”

Nero倒不是缺这个钱。家里头多代养龙的都不会缺钱，只会花不完。“买买买。除了你这儿我还能去哪儿买衣服。”他掏出金币放柜台上，赶紧转过身不让小黑龙被Nico故意哗啦哗啦扒拉金币勾引过去。

是条龙都会喜欢闪亮亮的东西，尤其是金子。Nero决定把家里头金库的钥匙打一把挂小黑龙脖子上，只要它愿意随时可以去金山打滚。

“你这么干它以后就吃睡在金库里了，你还怎么时刻抱在怀里？”Kyrie轻易看穿Nero的想法，赶紧劝他回头是岸。那可是别人家的金库！她以后想看看小黑龙了，对方却黏在金库里，怎么能看得到！更别提摸一摸抱一抱。

这话十分有道理啊。Nero点点头，拎起巨大的箱子赶紧走了。认识的女性都对小黑龙甚是喜爱，摸摸抱抱还要亲亲。他一个不查自家小龙崽子就要被吃豆腐，还是快些离开这群危险份子为妙。

到家把衣服扔给Dante，Nero头也不回地抱着小黑龙进卧室关好门，自己坐床边，让小黑龙坐膝头上。

“Kyrie要抱你就真给抱啊？Nico才30个金币你就挪不开眼啊？”他酸唧唧地说，“那是不是下次Credo送一车牛肉过来，你就要跟着他回去，不要这个家了？”

V嘤嘤叫唤，短肥的小爪抱住Nero的脸，一个劲地蹭他高挺的鼻梁。属于龙的热乎乎的气息吐在他脸上，倒是让他酸不溜丢的心里舒服多了。

“知道我不高兴啦？下次自制力强一点啊。你可是我的龙。”Nero亲亲小黑龙的鼻子，看着对方殷切盯着自己的绿眼睛里满是自己的影子，终于不酸了。

晚上睡觉前，Nero熟练地把自己的龙洗了个干干净净，腿根尾巴根都没放过。小黑龙经历一开始的疯狂挣扎，到后来的躲不过干脆认命，再到现在的坦然接受，甚至还配合地抬抬腿什么的。可爱温顺的模样惹得Nero整张脸都凑到人家肚子上左蹭蹭右蹭蹭，幸福指数再一次突破纪录。

把洗白白的V放进被窝，Nero照旧去厨房热睡前羊奶。每次招惹维吉尔之后，Dante都会扮演乖宝宝一整天，所以屋子里很安静，两兄弟都早早回了自己屋。要是每天Dante都不搞幺蛾子该多好。

他飞快热好了羊奶，哼着歌回到楼上拉开房门——哐当！杯子掉地上摔了个粉碎，羊奶洒得一地都是。Nero惊呆在门口，脸一直红到脖子根。

一个浑身赤裸的陌生男人正坐在Nero的床上，他的头发黑亮又柔顺，他的眼睛翠绿又水润，他的嘴唇丰厚又性感，他的皮肤白皙又柔软，他的纹身神秘又迷人，他的声音磁性又撩人，“Nero？”他还歪着头一脸疑惑地看着Nero，仿佛自己没穿衣服呆在Nero的床上是一件非常正常合理的事情。

Nero倒退两大步，大吼出声，“Dante！！！！！！！你TMD又在搞什么鬼！！！！！！！！！”


	4. Chapter 4

Vergil顶着睡眠不足的黑脸打开门。“你叔叔又怎么了？”

“他！他在我床上塞了个男人！没穿衣服！”

在Nero的声音中，Dante终于打开门出来了。“你在嚷嚷些什么啊？”

“我床上那个男人是怎么回事？他……没穿……衣服……”拉着Dante走到自己门口，床上却不见人影，Nero有些傻眼。他冲进去，把被子枕头翻了个遍，又查看了床底下，不仅没找到人，更没找到小黑龙。“V！V不见了！”

“他在我这里。”Vergil侧过身。

只见那个黑头发的男人缩在Vergil床上背对着他们，浑身上下都笼罩着极度低落灰暗的情绪。

Dante怒气冲天地走进去，“小三三，你怎么敢睡我哥的床？！”可等他掰着对方的肩膀把人转过来一看，满脸都是泪痕，火气马上就熄了。“哎哟，你怎么哭了？”对方没好气地啪一声打开他的手，又缩回原来的样子继续情绪低落去了。

Vergil看了看弟弟被打红的手，“就让他在我这里凑合一晚吧。你去给Nero解释一下。”

Dante回过头，看见大侄子满脸呆滞地站在Vergil房间门口，一手指着V，嘴巴开开合合说不出话来。“唉，Nero，今儿晚上叔叔跟你来一场家人之间爱的谈话。”然后硬推着Nero回了房间。

Vergil关上灯，毫无不适地摸上床躺平盖被。他们家的床和被子都很宽大，多一个人睡完全不是问题。

黑暗中，V抓着被子挪挪挪，蹭到Vergil身边改抓他的睡衣袖子。“Nero不要我。”他额头抵着Vergil硬邦邦的肩，说着说着又流出眼泪来。“他不要我。”

非常想睡觉的Vergil强迫自己睁开眼睛，看着窝里第三颗蛋孵出来的小东西哭得快打嗝，千年难得一次地萌生了安慰对方的想法。他伸手摸了摸V的头发，安抚地拍了拍。

“他掀了我尾巴不知道多少次，我不愿意他还硬来。他还喂我吃东西，送到我嘴里。整整三年！今天还替我拒绝了Kyrie和Nico的亲近……临到头他居然不要我！”

“他不知道你能变成人形。”

V明显愣住了，整个人都僵硬地不动了。

Vergil继续说，“他对你所做的一切可能只是因为他把你当幼崽照顾——以人类的方式。”

“所以这一切都只是我的误会？我一厢情愿了……”

“虽然他还不清楚自己的真实身份，但是你应该相信血统的力量。龙不会无缘无故对谁无微不至。”

然而V还是一副心灰意冷的样子，转过身蜷成一团不说话了。Vergil闭上眼睛下一秒就睡着了。

第二天起床，Vergil拿了一身自己的衣裳给V穿。两个人虽然身高差不多，V却明显瘦许多，Vergil的衣服套他身上整整大了一个号似的。这使得情绪低落的V看上去更加可怜了。

昨天晚上刚被重塑三观的Nero已经早早准备好了四人份的早餐，现正紧张不已地坐在餐桌边看着从楼上下来的两人。他通过Dante一整晚嘲笑不断的解释，彻底搞明白了自己这三年来到底都干了些什么——自己以为是在养龙（儿子）的举动，放龙眼里那就是锲而不舍的求爱（“还有性骚扰。”Dante小声补充。）

“尤其是掀龙的尾巴，那意思是你太喜欢他了，喜欢到无法克制交配的欲望，就算他不愿意你也要武力压制睡了再说。这举动就跟你掰开人家大腿是一个意思，你要上他。”Dante说这话的时候笑得上气不接下气。

Nero闹了个大红脸。他不由自主地想起人形的V那身白皙的皮肤，黑色神秘的图纹覆盖其上，绿色的眸子莹莹温柔，从那粉色双唇里吐出的声音仿佛能把他的耳朵烧起来。窘迫之中，他不得不承认，在知道那个男人就是朝夕相对的V，而不是Dante为了捉弄自己招来的之后，他完全生不起排斥抵抗的心情。尤其现在正主就坐在他对面，低头小口啃着手里的鸡肉三明治，头顶笼罩着情绪低落的乌云，一丝眼神都没漏给自己，Nero一时心里有些慌乱。

他今天没给V热羊奶，过去三年每天雷打不动早晚一杯，亲手喂的。他今天也没给V把食物切成好入口的小块，看看他咬来咬去，酱汁都漏出来沾手上了。还有那身衣服，居然穿的是Vergil的！要穿那也该穿他的呀！

“你别盯着人家看啦，没见小三三都不敢抬头了。”Dante在桌子底下踢了Nero一脚。

Nero用力踢了回去，面上却被V绿幽幽的眼睛看得面红耳赤。“呃——嗯——那个——昨天晚上……很抱歉。我不知道是你。”他挪开视线，不敢对视。

Dante十分油滑地硬拉着Vergil去厨房找肉吃。区区几十个鸡肉三明治连塞牙缝都不够！

V一直没做声。Nero过了好一阵终于鼓起勇气去看他，只见对方正扯着袖子擦脸。

我！完！了！我！居！然！把！V！弄！哭！了！Nero呆愣当场，脑子里哄一声没了主意。

“我都知道了。”V脸上还留着一点三明治的酱汁，擦泪的时候糊上去的。“昨天晚上Vergil给我解释过了，你并不清楚龙的习俗，只是像人类照顾幼崽一样在照顾我。我误以为你在求偶，是我误会你了。”

Nero的手已经是一双成熟的手了，非常主动地将自己的湿毛巾递了过去，给他擦擦脸擦擦手。

V道了声谢，接过毛巾把残留的酱汁擦干净。“我暂时无法变回原身，这几天我就睡Vergil那儿。等这几天熬过了我就变回龙形，再也不乱来了。你要是接受不了……”

“不！”Nero大声地说，连自己都吓了一跳。

V叹了口气，“现在这情况我也实在是没其他办法了。你放心，我会一直待在屋里不出来，时间到了我就走。”

“不！不不不！我不是那个意思！”Nero烦躁地抓乱了自己的头发，“我不是要你走！”

“谢谢你，Nero。”V松了一大口气。

“你也不准睡Vergil屋里，Dante会抓狂的，昨天一晚上已经是他的极限了！”Nero飞快地说。“我也受不了你睡其他人屋里，你到我屋里来睡！”

“可是——”

“你是我的……龙！你不能睡其他人屋里。”

“可是——”

“没什么好‘可是’的。登记表上都盖着你的爪印呢，你就是我的。”

“Nero！我现在是发情期！”

Nero马上脸就红爆了，舌头在嘴巴里打结，一个字都说不出来。

V不明白他这是臊的，只以为Nero又因为人与龙的巨大差异有些接受不了。“这也是我的错，我以为现在时机已经成熟，所以就……你放心，最多七天就没事了。Vergil，他会帮我的。”

“不行！”一听见Vergil要帮V搞定发情期，Nero的舌头立马捋顺了。“我……我来！”

V却摇了摇头，“你不用勉强自己。我这次自主发情对象是你，你没办法像Vergil一样帮助我平静下来。我的身体只会越来越渴求你……”他后面的话被Nero汹涌而出的鼻血堵没了。

自觉非常丢人的Nero手忙脚乱地堵住鼻孔，蓝色的眸子在盘碟狼藉的桌子上哧溜溜打转。“其实……其实知道你是你之后，我，”他掩饰地咳嗽了一下，“我完全能接受。你可以随便睡我的床，穿不穿衣服都行。”

V似乎还没从急转直下的剧情反应过来，有些呆愣地看着两个鼻孔都塞着纸卷的Nero。“你的意思是——我们？”

Nero小声地嗯了声，纸卷又被浸透了，他默默地换了两坨。

那双绿色的眼睛里开始闪烁起细碎的星星，V的脸上涌起喜悦的笑容。他扑向Nero，一点不嫌弃对方脸上还沾着鼻血，狠狠地亲在嘴巴上。


	5. Chapter 5

Nero洗了把脸，V就要回卧室。虽然小年轻心想这大白天的……可V一牵他的手他就什么拒绝的想法都没有了，晕乎晕乎跟着走上楼进了卧室关好门。等他稍微清醒点，黑发男人已经把Vergil借给他的衣服脱得干干净净。V坦然地在伴侣面前裸露自己的身躯，瓷白的皮肤，蜿蜒上半身的黑色花纹，微微凸起的粉色乳尖，笔直纤长的双腿差点又让Nero的鼻粘膜阵亡。

看到V自觉自愿地爬上床，保持跪趴的姿势高高翘起紧致的屁股，Nero捏了捏不争气的鼻子。“V，别这样。”他努力忍住双手的颤抖，扶着V的肩膀让他转过身平躺下来。对方有些疑惑地看着他，但是非常乖巧地顺从了他的安排。他竟然在这样清澈无辜的视线中感到有些手足无措。

“我想要亲吻你，爱抚你，然后再进入你。”Nero说，爱怜地拂开V脸上几丝乱发。

V握住他的手，“那快点吧。”一边引导着手掌放到自己胸口，一边哼哼道，“我里面都湿了。”

Nero当即感到裤子涨得难受，可他落在V粉色嘴唇上的力道却轻轻的，仿佛生怕将对方碰伤了。反倒是V按着他的头主动张开双唇伸出舌尖，积极得不得了。

双方舌尖一触上，似乎有什么东西被打开了。Nero从一个连五指姑娘都没体验过的小豆腐突然打开了本能的大门，他猛烈地攻入V潮热的口腔，舔舐敏感的上颚，牙齿轻咬对方丰厚的下唇美滋滋地留下明显的占有的痕迹。本就动情的V哼哼着张开双腿缠上Nero的腰，他非常不高兴无法直接地碰触到Nero的身体，一边与Nero唇舌交缠一边没有章法地撕扯身上人的衣服。Nero却故意放他胡乱拉车，下身隔着裤子轻轻磨蹭已经泌出不少前液的私处，一手揉捏乳肉将小小的乳尖揉得充血挺立。

V被嘟着嘴，又舒服又难熬，呻吟声只能在喉咙里打转，一边乳头被拉扯得又疼又爽，另一边孤零零地发痒。他含着泪吸吮Nero的舌头，终于摸进Nero臌胀的裤子，拽坏了裤腰直击要害，捏住了坏心眼伴侣硬起来的阴茎。

Nero抬起头大喘一口气，跪坐起身脱掉上衣，露出一身线条流畅的皮肉。“要亲手帮我脱裤子？”他舔舔微微泛肿的嘴唇，拉着V另一只手放到已经起不了任何作用的裤腰上。V红着眼睛扑上去，一下就连着内裤一起把Nero下半身扒拉干净。Nero接住V扑上来的身子，又黏黏糊糊地吻了上去，两人跪贴着紧紧抱在一起，亲吻得啧啧作响。V认真地缠着Nero的脖子，翘起的阴茎在后者腹肌上缓缓地蹭着，感受到对方的掌心爱不释手地抚摸过肩胛脊背，捏了会儿紧实的后腰，落到了自己屁股上，立刻配合度百分地提翘起肉嘟嘟的屁股。

这可能是V身上最具肉感的地方了，啊，应该加上他的嘴唇。Nero边想着觉得自己更硬了。他愉悦地眯着眼睛看V闭着眼睛投入沉醉的表情，将一根手指插入股缝，忽轻忽重地按压已经微微泌出爱液的穴口。怀里的人战抖了起来，喉咙里发出期待渴求的咕噜声，屁股翘得更高了。

一根手指的插入没有受到任何阻碍，V的体内确实如他自己所说的那样，湿透了，也软和了，因为发情期而完全准备好了承受交配。那滚烫的肠壁谄媚地紧紧吸附着探入的手指，似乎有更多的爱液被分泌出来。Nero很快插入了第二根手指。

V转过头躲开Nero缠绵的亲吻，整张充血红彤的脸埋进Nero已经附了一层薄汗的肩窝，身体更贴得紧了。他在伴侣的气味中呻吟，纯真坦白着自己的情欲，“插进来，手指不够。Nero……哼嗯……给我……”

“你先躺下来，V。”Nero的两根手指在蜜汁流淌之地抽插揉按，嘴巴也丝毫不放过对方地贴在V耳边，舔舐轻咬通红的耳廓。

V几乎是软瘫在床上，他大张着白花花的大腿，Nero湿淋淋的双指和被打开的穴口清晰可见。“快进来！”他催促道，咬着自己的手指，另一只手又伸过来要抓Nero那可以给予自己快乐的物什。

Nero握住他不乖的手，终于把手指从后穴中抽了出来。他扯过来枕头垫到V的腰后，那翕张的小嘴儿更是没有了遮挡，他仿佛闻到了V发情期吸引伴侣的腥香，正从他颈侧和大腿内侧皮肤下的腺体潺潺散发。这一刻，他再也忍不住了，扶着自己个头不小的阴茎插了进去。

这肉嘟嘟的又紧又烫的屁股正是与他最为契合的屁股，那看上去红艳艳的小嘴吞下他刚刚好，肠道紧紧地吸着他不停蠕动。他循着本能往里深入，第一次便顶到了V的敏感点。“还好吗？”Nero喘着粗气，舔去V眼角沁出的泪珠

“就是那里……Nero，那里舒服……”V边哭边说，已经开始主动扭起腰来。“就是那里……”

这谁顶得住啊！Nero本就被那小屁股吸得神魂都要升天，现在更是脑子都炸了。他掐住V膝弯，抽出，然后狠狠地撞了进去，用力碾过那肠壁下的腺体。V在他身下发出毫不掩饰的尖叫声，艾艾哭求“还要！用力！”更是像给他吃了超量的春药。他从未知道自己腰力这么好，直撞得V的小屁股皮肤泛红，那些嘴里包不住的爱液不断被挤出来让他们相接处湿得一塌糊涂。

“Nero……Nero……”V哭得一张脸通红，抓挠着Nero的手臂肩背极力配合。他高高扬起下颚，将自己的脖子整个暴露在Nero跟前。

这臣服欢欣的模样令Nero彻底炸成了一捧烟花。他双臂用力，将瘦削的爱人抱起来，深深射入的同时用力咬在对方的脖子根上。那白皙的皮肤留下一个完整的咬痕，丝丝的血腥气味散发出来。

V在他怀里发出绵长的呻吟，心满意足地伏在Nero怀里。他现在满肚子都是伴侣的精液，又被肏射了好几次，现在身心都暖烘烘懒洋洋的。他可以安安心心地蜷在Nero的怀里，暂时休息一会儿，为发情期的下一阶段恢复体力。他很快就睡着了，甚至不知道Nero怎么抱着人形的自己去浴室洗澡清理身体，又收拾了一团糟的大床。


	6. Chapter 6

当他们再一次滚到一起亲得黏黏糊糊的时候已经天黑了，期间Nero去厨房带了热牛奶回来，V觉得这些水分的摄入已经完全足够了。Nero把甜甜的奶汁含在嘴里，让V自己扑上来用那双红艳泛肿的嘴唇来求取。些微的汁液从他们的嘴角溢出来，另一个人的舌头便不依不饶地追上去舔得干干净净。这令他们身上都或多或少增加了情难自已的吮痕。

V喘息着，将沉迷于亲吻的Nero推倒在枕头上，一手扶着后者已经梆硬的阴茎，一手撑着对方紧实的腹肌，微抬翘臀缓缓地将带给他欢愉的肉柱纳入后穴中。他迫不及待地上下摆腰，学着去照顾自己体内的甜蜜之地，在情欲升腾中遮掩不住龙类的竖瞳。

眼前活色生香的情景令Nero无法抵抗。他贪婪地看着身上汗水淋漓的躯体，双掌流连爱抚随着起伏的动作收紧肌肉的大腿。V俯下身来吻他，屁股紧紧地吸着他一柱擎天的阴茎碾动摩擦。Nero趁机捏紧已经挺立充血的乳尖，吞下V喉咙里滚出的尖叫，接住对方瘫软下的腰身。“舒服吗？”他低沉地问，一只手撩开被汗水濡湿的黑色头发，啃噬对方同样通红的耳朵。

“舒……舒服……”V喘着气说，低下头含住Nero的乳头像幼崽一样吸吮，舌头用力地顶弄激灵站立的乳尖，发出湿润的吮吸声响。

Nero低吟一声，放任了V的举动，下身用力一下一下往上顶蹭不断吸吮的甬道。他的双手揉弄V的臀肉，微微用力向两边掰开露出撑平的穴口。那圈小肉敏感得不行，附着薄茧的指腹最轻柔的按压也逼得V红着眼低叫扭动，在二人紧贴的腹间射了出来。

他绵软无力地趴在Nero身上，眼角泌出些许泪珠，就连咬在胸肌上的牙齿也软软的没留下印子。

“我才刚开始啊，V。”Nero轻声地说，抽出阴茎，让V跪趴在床单上。

这是龙最熟悉的交配姿势。V乖乖抬高了屁股，回过头去看着Nero，舌头舔着嘴唇满脸都是期待。

Nero却没立刻插进去，而是用手指浅浅地抚弄泛潮的穴口，一直到淫液牵丝穴口开了小嘴。他极慢极慢地顶了进去，一手按住V的肩将他钉在床上，一手扶着那形状完美的屁股，又深又重地艹起来。

承受的一方因为这无法反抗的被掌控而嘶吼扭动，V高高挺起屁股迎接那粗长阴茎的占有，口中哭喊着Nero的名字，要他更深地肏进来，把所有的精液都射给他。

Nero又艹了许多下，直咬得V背上的黑色花纹都再遮不住他留下的痕迹。他射得许久，又射了许多，他咬着V的后颈就像野兽在标记自己臣服的配偶。有什么在他体内苏醒了，他大吼着，愈发往V的体内肏进去，射进去的精液多得令V的肚子都臌胀起来。他听见V既痛苦又满足的哭叫声，随后，他看见了满天空的星星。

Nero愣了许久，才反应过来自己似乎撞坏了家里的屋顶。无数的星星眨巴着眼睛看着他，他没穿衣服，他正在艹V。“吼——”他以为自己发出了尖叫声，却只听见一头龙的吼叫。他低下头，看见被撞了一个破洞的屋顶，V正一脸惊愕地看着自己——谢天谢地他并没有受伤。

维吉尔和但丁匆匆忙忙地飞过来，Nero第一个反应是不能让他们看到V的躶体，遮挡过度结果整个屋顶都被掀翻了。

一阵兵荒马乱之后，V穿上了衣服（Nero的），软塌塌地坐在屋外的空地边上。三头龙面色严肃地呈等边三角形蹲在空地上。

****“所以说，我们家其实都是龙？维吉尔就是Vergil，但丁就是Dante？”****新出笼的Nero龙正在问相同的问题第三十遍。他的父亲和叔叔点点头，这也是第三十遍。

空地上静了一小会儿，虫子的叫声令这场沉默没那么尴尬。

V轻轻地打了个哈欠。龙形态对话真是嘈杂得很，再小声那也是吼来吼去，毫无美感可言。

** **“那你们打架——”** **

****“我想在上头，你爸不肯。”****但丁说，被维吉尔一尾巴甩在脸上，打了个趔趄。“****嘿，这是实话！”****

** **“赢的在上头，你又打不赢我。”** **

** **“你也没打赢我啊！”** **

** **发情期的龙总是非常易爆，眼看着两头龙又要打起来。** **

****“吵死了。”****小黑龙扑扇着小翅膀飞到Nero怀里，****“后山有个温泉，我们去那儿睡觉吧。”****

悲催的Nero还不会飞，只好把V放到背上，别别扭扭地用四条腿走过去。睡觉的时候他也特别扭，V是那么小小只，他却跟Vergil和Dante一样龙形态很大只。所以最后只能自己蜷成一团，让V睡在自己肚皮上。

临睡前，V有点烦恼地说，“你得赶快学会变回人形。我的龙形态永远只能这么小，跟你现在这样没办法交配。”

Nero点点头。过了一阵，他突然想起来一个问题。****“我爸说你是窝里的第三个蛋，那你其实是我爸和我叔的弟弟？按辈分讲我该叫你小叔叔？”****

已经很困的V无所谓地说，****“你要叫我叔叔也可以。我们龙不讲就这些。”****

不知为何突然觉得鸡儿有点发硬的Nero假装惊恐地抱紧了肚皮上已经开始打鼾的小黑龙。


End file.
